organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WanderingSkull/African Warlord Compound Heist
The time has come for a massive heist to be executed by the world of crime upon this warlord. He has had complete disregard for the safety of the populace of Africa and we're going to knock him down a peg. The United Crime Corps African Divison will execute this heist along with some help; our objective is the warlord's compound which currently millions of dollars worth of precious gems and gold which took years to build up. We work together and keep our mind set clear and we'll all walk away from this. The total haul is going going to be about 240 million if we manage to collect everything and don't lose any of the way out. I've prepared some other optional objectives on the side line that will only further increase our profits. This is Marshal S. Grant and join us in this oppurtunity to go down in crime legends. The methods we can use to execute this heist are below.-Marshal S. Grant. Methods Of Approach ObviousEdit *This method requires the least prepartation, but is the most likely to get a few of us killed in the process. One truck storms the front of the compound and blows up the watch towers before moving towards the front entrance and blowing that entrance up. This group serves as a distraction and will hold off enemy fire till group completes its objective. The other group will storm the back of the compound and destroy the entrance and neutralize the limited resistance on that side of the compund. They will raid steal the diamonds and gold and if the time provides they will also raid the armory. After finishing they will contact the remainder of the the distraction group and both will move out or finish off the remaining resistance. * Obvious Preparation *Skilled Gunmen *Skilled Drivers *Several Grenade Launchers (Gunmen) *Multiple Firearms (Both) *Two military-style cargo trucks (Supplied By United Crime Corps.) *Explosives (Lethal) (Both) *Bulletproof Vests (Optional) SubtleEdit *This method requires the most prepartation of the two, but also allows the heists groups to complete more optional objectives with ease and with little to no deaths on our side. We'll need two to three trucks that will all go under the guise of being members of the warlord's group. Once we reach the checkpoint our group of hackers will make sure that the identity card passes through and we can enter the compund from there. We'll go to where the gold and diamonds are located, we can either knock out, kill preferablely silently, or convince the guards we are simply here to transport the goods. After which we can begin to load the goods onto the trucks or we can seperate the groups into tasks. One group will load the diamonds and gold which the others go warlord hunting and raid the armory. Hackers will use the cameras around the compund to tell us if armed guards are coming near the other two groups or if they've found the warlord and his high-ranking men. Once our objectives are complete we return to the trucks and drive off silently into the night. * Subtle Preparation *Four military-style cargo trucks (Supplied By United Crime Corps.) *Skilled Hackers *Skilled Drivers *Skilled Gunmen *Multiple Firearms with silencers (Gunmen & Drivers) *Explosives (Lethal & Non-Lethal)/(Gunmen Prep) *Bulletproof Vests (Optional) *Find Camera Locations (Hacker Prep) *Hack Compound's system (Hacker Prep) Optional Objectives *Kill Warlord- This warlord has been causing a great deal of trouble for the African government and they have become fed up with this. The government has offered a reward to the indiviual or indiviuals who take this man down that reward is a $5 million. The man in question is easily identifable due to a rather large facial scar and he is always wearing a red beret. The government wants us to confirm his death through the usage of footage. (Best Method: Subtle) *Raid Armory: The warlord's armory is loaded with weapons that we can take for ourselves. Intel reports that we have the some of the following weapons in this armory: Several types of AK variants, various shotguns including: few AA-12s, pump-action shotguns, USAS-12 and Armsel Strikers, various pistols and revolvers, explosives, bullet-proof vests, limited number of sniper rifles and possible more weapon types. The armory is protected by a electronic lock device we have the following two options to gain entrance: blow the door open, steal the warlord's or one of his commanders key card or wait for our hackers to find the correct coding. It contains hundreds of guns just ready for taking. *Note: The armory is located on a isolated part of the compound with several guards patrolling the area. (Best Method: Subtle) *Save The Children: While no real reward is gained off this optional objective it is morale-based. Are you willing to let these kids strave and slave their lives away or will you be their savior and return them to their home? We've managed to indentify the villages these kids belong too and will personally take it into our hands to return them home. There are twenty kids in total within the compund located in area around the corner of the compound. Two guards are assigned to the are and both have their own sperate key. (Best Method: Subtle) *Kill 2nd-In-Commands: Throughout the base there are five other leaders walking around and we have the chance to take them down. Each one of these men are worth 500k and the government wants proof of their deaths. The member of the gang/group that takes one of them out will recieve the majority of the reward with the United Crime Corps. taking a small cut of 100k. (Best Method: Either) Category:Blog posts